Heeeeere's Shawn
by Psychic101
Summary: A retake of the roof scene in "Heeeeere's Lassie". What if Shawn had gotten pushed off the roof? ONE-SHOT


Hello everyone! This is a short one-shot. Hope you enjoy. Tags to _Heeeeeere's Lassie_

* * *

><p>Shawn turned around and found Amy running towards them screaming at full speed. She reached out, her hands towards Gus. Shawn pushed her away, but she pushed Shawn back, straight in the chest and he fell. Right off the roof. Shawn would never forget the air rushing past him as he slowly fell. He opened his mouth and let out a scream.<p>

Juliet got out of the car and took out her gun. Shawn had called and had tipped them off about Amy, so they were here to arrest her. She heard a scream and looked up only to find Shawn falling down from the roof. Shawn was screaming, his legs and arms flailing around and he hit the awning with a bump. Her breath stopped as Shawn lifted a thumb to signal he was alright. She breathed out a sigh of relief, but the relief was short lived. In a few seconds a loud ripping noise echoed in the silent space. The awning had started to split. Shawn having nothing to grab onto fell back first onto the ground, parts of the fabric falling on top of him.

"Shawn!" Gus yelled from the top of building as Juliet ran to Shawn's side.

"Shawn can you hear me?" she questioned pulling the fabric off him. She patted his cheeks when she found Shawn's eyes closed. She felt for a pulse on his neck and laughed slightly when she felt it beating.

"Never, ever want to do that again." Shawn moaned opening his eyes. Juliet smiled and helped him sit up, but he cried out in pain when his back was moved. "What happened?" Juliet asked, instantly worried about her boyfriend.

"Just my back." Shawn breathed sitting up, ignoring the roaring pain in his lower back. He placed a hand on his back and winced when he hit a sore spot.

"Do you need an ambulance?" Juliet questioned softly helping him stand. Shawn yelped and leaned onto her involuntarily, she let him lean on her taking most of his weight.

"No, I don't think so." he said leaning on her more when he felt dizzy. He reached out to the car that was parked near him to steady himself.

"That's right, walk it off Spencer." Lassiter clapped Shawn's back causing him to flinch. Juliet glared at her partner who shrugged and walked away.

"Shawn! Are you okay?" Came Gus's voice. He ran out of the building as Shawn nodded. Gus grabbed Shawn and squeezed his lifelong friend. Shawn cried in pain when his back was touched. Juliet reached out a hand to stop Gus. "I thought you were gone." Gus said releasing Shawn. Shawn shut his eyes and took a few deep breaths, his hand clutching his back.

"I'm fine…. Buddy." Shawn gritted his teeth so he wouldn't cry out as another wave of pain hit him. Gus nodded and patted Shawn's shoulder before walking away to talk to Lassiter who had called him over.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Juliet placed a hand on his shoulder to help steady him.

"I'm fine Jules, just a little back pain." Shawn smiled, but she didn't believe him. Not for a single second. Not when his eyes were clouded with pain.

"You're staying with me tonight, I don't want you alone." Juliet informed him as she helped him move slowly to her car and Shawn nodded. He knew he wasn't going to be able to change her mind, so he just went with it. Juliet helped him sit in the seat and she carefully shut the door, he winced as the car shook. She walked over to her side and got into the car, she checked to make sure they were both buckled, and then she pulled away.

Half an hour later Juliet had gotten Shawn settled in on his side of her bed. He had a heating pad on his lower back, but he refused to take any aspirin. Juliet was sitting on his lap being very careful not to hurt him. In one hand she had Advil and the other held water. Shawn's hands were on her thighs as he shook his head.

"Shawn would you just take it." Juliet begged thrusting the items at him.

"I'm fine Jules , I don't need any aspirin or Advil." Shawn insisted looking at his girlfriend.

"Shawn you fell off a roof, onto an awning, then onto the ground, back first." Juliet said trying to get through to him. "I'll call your father if you don't take it." Her eyes narrowed.

Shawn sighed, "If I take it will you stop worrying about me?" Shawn asked.

"I always worry about you baby." Juliet said handing him the glass of water and the pills. He swallowed both of them and handed her back the empty glass. She planed the glass on the table and turned to him. She cupped his cheeks.

"Now, how bad does your back hurt? And please don't say it doesn't, because I can tell it does." Juliet said and Shawn glared at her.

"Fine. It hurts, but only just a little," Shawn told her and Juliet rolled her eyes.

"Shawn I want you to roll over." Juliet instructed getting off his lap and standing by the bed.

"Ahh, getting kinky there Jules?" Shawn joked rolling onto his stomach slowly.

"I want to see your back. I'm pretty sure you're going to have a bruise." Juliet said rolling up the back of Shawn's shirt revealing a big purple, green and black bruise on his back. "Shawn." Juliet moaned lightly touching his back and he jumped.

"Ouch." Shawn hissed looking at her as best as he could.

"Sorry…" she said, lightly touching his back and he winced. "Yeah, you're going to be in a lot of pain sweetie." Juliet said rolling the shirt back down and helped him roll back onto his back.

"I'll be fine Jules." Shawn said with a grin.

"Shawn, you know this means no sex till it's healed right?" Juliet made sure he knew. Sex would only make it worse. She smiled as Shawn's smile dropped.

"It's not that bad Jules honest." Shawn whined and Juliet chuckled.

"I'm sorry, but you can't even have something touch it." Juliet said placing a kiss on his lips.

"Fine I'll do whatever you want Jules. Yes dirty things included…" he gave her a quick wink. "As long as you don't leave me with my dad." Shawn continued with a pleading tone.

"How about I take care of you?" Juliet asked lying down next to him.

"I would like that." Shawn nodded kissing her head and stroking her hair. "You're too good for me, you know that?" Juliet looked at him and kissed his nose.

"Says the guy who fell off a roof, and won't let me take care of him." Juliet smiled to show that she was just playing around.

"I've agreed to let you take care of me Jules." He laughed and then groaned when his back was jolted.

"Shawn. Please don't stress yourself. Promise me?" he nodded and kissed her lips. "I promise Jules. I also promise not to get pushed off a roof anytime soon." He smiled and she chuckled, snuggling into his side.

* * *

><p>Thank you all for reading, I appreciate it very much.<p> 


End file.
